


Something Different

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caring Sans, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous Papyrus, Prick Blueberry, scared papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red ends up in Underswap, only to find that this Papyrus is a sad, nervous wreck from the Resets. Awakening a protective streak Red forgot he had, he determines to help this version of his brother, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a post on tumlbr of plot bunnies

Red had been in Stretch’s universe for maybe a day and already knew the taller skeleton nearly as well as he did his own brother. This version of Papyrus was a nervous wreck, if he was being generous with his description. He remembered the night before, though Red a bit too out of it to realize how nervous he was about everything.

Red had woken up in the snow, outside the house he had pretty much grown up in, and instantly realized something was wrong. There were sparkling lights strewn over everything, the windows weren’t boarded up, and there was a mailbox out front with his and his younger brother’s name on it. More than a little peeved as he couldn’t understand what happened, Red had stormed inside the house and found Stretch on the couch, watching T.V. with only the living room light on. Red had picked him up with his magic and thrown him against the far wall, growling and screaming to know where he was, and found himself with a bawling, scared out of his mind version of his brother.

That sight had shocked him out of his anger and he simply stood there as this pitiful version of Papyrus begged and sobbed, apologizing for whatever he had done to upset this random monster that had burst in his home. The thought of his brother, even one from another universe (as Red inferred from how different everything was), being so broken awoke a massive protective streak. He had spent the rest of the night calming Stretch, as he named him, down, making him eat, and then making sure he went to bed.

His own copy came home several hours later, gave Red one look, huffed and went to his own room. Red felt a bit strange at the reaction. Did no one care about strangers in their house in this universe? But he was more than a little concerned that this version of him didn’t seem to care if his brother was okay. That fact made him fill with rage. If this puny blue Sans didn’t care enough to take care of his obviously broken little brother, Red would take the burden from him.

~.~

“Yo, Stretch, isn’t it time to go to yer station?” Red stood at the end of Stretch’s bed, almost resisting the idea to wake him, as his now adopted brother seemed at peace, deeply asleep. Stretch moaned and tried to curl into himself a bit more, covering his head. Red chuckled and lifted his hand, his magic lifting Stretch limply off the mattress and hovering slightly in front of Red.

“C’mon, Stretch. You gotta go to work.” Stretch groaned again, but nodded. When Red let him go Stretch got dressed and slipped on his bland orange hoody, blinking slowly as he attempted to wake up. Red smiled and led him out of his room and across the balcony. Blue Sans was in the kitchen and came out as they were coming down the stairs, ignoring his brother completely as he got ready to leave. Red watched Stretch open his mouth a couple times, seeming to shrink in on himself the longer it took to say what he wanted to. Red frowned.

“B-bro? Do you think…m-maybe you could g-get me some cigs? I m-m-mean…” Stretch shut up at a venomous look from his brother. Red felt his rage grow as Stretch visibly flinched when Blue Sans strode over to glare up at him.

“I am not spending my hard earned money on buying trash for you. Go actually work for once and buy them yourself.” Red actually flinched a little from the pure venom in this version of him’s voice. Stretch looked on the verge of tears as his brother stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Red stood there for a moment, completely enraged. He and his own brother had problems getting along at times, but this wasn’t…they weren’t brothers in this other Sans’ eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s get you to your station, okay?” Red said gently, taking Stretch by the hand and blipping them to the forest. Stretch looked both numb and ready to break down as he sat at his station, his hands visibly shaking. Red took a hold of them and smiled, trying to exude an air of love for the poor broken skeleton before him. Stretch simply sniffed and put his head down on his station, out within a few minutes. Red let him sleep. If he was correct, Stretch was the one who went through the resets here, and his prick of a brother just made things worse rather than be there for him. The thought made Red want to go on a rampage, but knew it wouldn’t really help anything. He needed to get home to his own brother, but he couldn’t just leave this one here.

Red made sure Stretch was still asleep and blipped back to the house, heading straight for the back door that lead to the basement. To his utter shock, the machine was there, and appeared to be in perfect working condition. Why hadn’t he tried to leave yet then? The only answer he could come up with was that this version of his bro didn’t really understand what the machine did, just how to put it together. Well, he’d find out soon enough.

~.~

“Stretch, wake up, it’s time to go home.” Red watched with increased sadness as Stretch jerked awake, looking around with fear in his eyes before focusing on Red and immediately apologizing. Red shushed him gently and took a hold of his hands, blipping them to the basement. Stretch looked around confused before his eyes set on the machine. Red watched with fascination as Stretch walked over to it, a look of curiosity replacing his naturally nervous state.

“I d-didn’t think it’d still b-be f-fixed…” Red smiled and hit a few buttons, the machine roaring to life. Stretch jumped back, fear plain in his eyes. Red finished the preparations and turned towards Stretch.

“You don’t have to stay here. I can be your brother and take care of you.” Red said simply. He felt just as strongly for this version of his brother as he did for Paps himself. And, knowing how Papyrus felt about him, would be just as enraged at how this version of himself was treated by his own brother. Stretch stood there for a moment, blinking. When he looked up at Red, he had tears in his eyes.

“Do you…do you m-mean it?” Red felt his heart break as he ran to the other, holding him in his arms as he sobbed.

“Of course I do. You’re my bro now, I love you and won’t let anyone hurt you, you got that?” Stretch just sobbed harder and nodded, letting Red lead him to the machine. They curled up inside the small metal structure, Stretch still bawling into Red’s jacket, but Red couldn’t care less. He’d protect his little brother, and Asgore help whoever tried to hurt him.


End file.
